


It All Started in Baltimore

by cutsycat



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: What if Tony and McGee met in Baltimore? How would that change their relationship when they end up working at NCIS together? Will they break rule 12?





	It All Started in Baltimore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa fic for Reeby10. 
> 
> I had a number of different prompts to work with and ended up doing a combination of these three prompts:  
> 1\. Tim and Tony decide it's time to come out to everyone at work, even risking breaking Gibbs' rule.  
> 2\. Tim and Tony are getting married. Jimmy is Tony's best man.  
> 9\. Can't Help Falling In Love - Elvis Presley (Twenty One Pilots cover)  
> Wise men say only fools rush in  
> But I can't help falling in love with you  
> Shall I stay? Would it be a sin  
> If I can't help falling in love with you?
> 
> Also, I apologize for the major character death, but it was needed. It is someone who dies in canon, so hopefully that will not ruin the story for reeby10. 
> 
> I hope reeby10 enjoys it.
> 
> Also, huge thanks to my beta Strailo and my smut muse vt_girl1701. Love you guys!

# 

It All Started in Baltimore

You wouldn’t know it from his behavior at work, but one Anthony DiNozzo, known as Tony to his friends, had stopped his one-night stands and general playboy ways. That wasn’t to say he never flirted with women at bars or pretended to bring one home for the night. He had to keep up his image, so that no one got suspicious, after all.

He’d seen what happened to gay cops and he wasn’t interested in becoming another gay statistic. You see, he worked as a police officer in Baltimore. He’d previously worked at Peoria and Philadelphia and had left both after 18 months - 2 years when the anti-gay feelings had gotten to be too much. 

There were other extenuating circumstances that made it reasonable for him to leave at those times, but he’d have worked through them if he hadn’t already had it with the gay hatred. It wasn’t aimed at him, but it still made for a less than desirable workplace regardless. He was about a year into his sprint at Baltimore and he’d met a college student from John Hopkins on one of his bar rounds.

The kid wasn’t that much younger than him and they hit it off. Timothy McGee, age 24 at the time, was just starting at John Hopkins to get his bachelor. Despite being intelligent, he’d started late simply due to his father’s naval career and some disagreements between him and his father as to what his career should be. 

He’d completed a lot of the generic undergraduate coursework at a community college while still trying to figure out whether to go for the major he wanted or the major his father wanted or a combination of the two. So even though this was his first year at John Hopkins, he only needed one more year after this one to finish out his coursework. It was still a late start. 

Most of his friends had started college at 18 instead of 21. McGee, however, had wanted to enlist in the Navy immediately like his father had. His father had tried to persuade him to go to college first, but he’d been determined to join the Navy. 

His father had finally given in and let him join since he wanted it so badly. Still after his first year, he decided the Navy wasn’t for him. It was at that point that he’d signed up for the Naval college route that allowed him to take courses essentially for free when he wasn’t actively deployed. 

He signed up for community college courses simply because it allowed him the greatest flexibility to work around his deployments as a lot of the courses could be done online or via correspondence if necessary. It had taken him three years to finish two years of community college courses simply due to delays from deployments. He’d finally finished his required time in the Navy for his first enlistment and had chosen not to re-enlist. 

Now, he could sign up with any college to finish out his degree. He’d chosen John Hopkins because they offered some of the best programs for biomedical engineering, but also because it wasn’t too far away from home. Sarah, his younger sister, still lived at home and he wanted to be able to visit her on his breaks and the occasional weekend. 

It had only been chance that led to meeting Anthony DiNozzo, but so far McGee hadn’t regretted it. They were just friends, but being a nerd, McGee didn’t have many friends. Especially not friends that were as popular with the ladies as Tony appeared to be.

McGee had been surprised that Tony gave him the time of day. Usually guys like that ignored him. He was used to the more popular jock type personalities, like Tony appeared to be, picking on him.

It was rare that they would spend time with him for fun. They were only interested in using him for homework or something else related to his brain. They never wanted him for just himself. 

Tony and Tim would just hang out watching movies. Tony got Tim hooked on the classic movies like Casablanca and Tim returned the favor by getting Tony hooked on Doctor Who. Tony followed it up by getting Tim hooked on Magnum PI. 

Of course, they couldn’t spend every waking moment together. Tim had classes. Tony had his work at the police department. 

They exchanged emails when they couldn’t meet in person and developed a rather deep friendship. About the time McGee was graduating from John Hopkins, Tony was going through a rather trying time. 

It should have been the best time of his life. He’d proposed to Wendy Miller. They were planning to get married soon. He’d told Tim all about her. 

Then things went downhill at work. It turned out his partner Danny Price was dirty. Wendy blamed him for not saving Danny and dumped him when Danny was arrested.

It completely shocked him. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS Special Agent, had been a part of the case leading up to Danny’s arrest and had offered him a job in Washington, DC. Tony was torn about what to do.

He emailed McGee all about Wendy dumping him and the Navy Cop offering him a job and Danny being dirty. McGee didn’t respond immediately. Tony knew McGee was busy with final exams and graduation and everything, so he tried not to worry. 

He showed up at McGee’s graduation to wish him well. Tony watched from the back as McGee graduated Magna Cum Laude. He clapped the loudest when McGee’s name was called. 

Afterwards, McGee caught up with Tony and apologized for not responding to his email. McGee mentioned that he’d been trying to figure out what he wanted to do now that he’d completed his bachelor's degree. He’d finally decided to go to MIT for a masters and had already been accepted. 

“Wow, Tim. That’s great.”

“You should take Gibbs up on his offer, Tony.”

“What do you know about it that I don’t?”

“Nothing, but I’m going to be busy with MIT and everything here will just remind you of Wendy. You can have a fresh start at NCIS.”

“I’ll think about it.” Tony was rarely one to make rash decisions unless he was in the field and had to respond on instinct. 

“Do that. I’ll miss you, but I think NCIS will be good for you.”

“Thanks Tim. Good luck with MIT.” Tony couldn’t help feeling like this was goodbye. “Keep in touch, yeah?”

“You too.” With that Tim walked off to join some of his other classmates that would be going to MIT.

Tony returned to his apartment to contemplate what had happened to his life and if he should really accept Gibbs’ offer like Tim had suggested. It was true there was nothing tying him to the Baltimore Police Department anymore. In fact, the only tie he’d had was Tim and it sounded like he’d be going to Massachusetts. 

Finally, Tony called Gibbs up and accepted his offer. 

“Good. Be here on Monday.” Gibbs ordered.

Tony stared at his cellphone as he heard the click that indicated that the person on the other end had hung up the line. Tony couldn’t help wondering if that was a sign of what his life would be like now. He couldn’t help a small feeling of regret. 

On the other hand, a bastard was better than a dirty cop who had no qualms about turning on him. Tony knew his life was changing. He just hoped it was for the better.

Gibbs was a workhorse. Tony swore the guy never slept. Tony had to work 80 to 100 hour weeks just to keep up with the guy. 

He barely had time to sleep let alone shoot off an email to McGee. His responses and replies to McGee’s emails decreased to the point where they were basically just busy on a case. Back later. 

Only later never happened. McGee wasn’t upset though. He was having the time of his life at MIT. He’d found a school where he fit in with basically everyone. He missed Tony, but he easily filled up his life with other people and the lack of responses from Tony soon became a thing of the past.

He still tried to keep in touch with Tony, but it was very hit and miss for the next 2 years it took McGee to graduate from MIT. He received an email from Tony when Kate joined the team. Tony had also mentioned that he hoped the addition of another teammate would reduce his own work, so that he could have a life again. 

McGee invited Tony to his MIT graduation, but Tony ended up not being able to make it because a case came up. McGee understood, but he missed his friend even though he had made many friends with his classmates. Graduation was a flurry of final exams and job applications and McGee lost track of his email for a bit. If it wasn’t from a job recruiter or related to college graduation, McGee filed it away to respond to later.

Of course, later didn’t happen. By the time things settled down, he’d accepted a job working at the Naval Base Norfolk. He also ended up going through FLETC and was soon an NCIS agent in Norfolk.

He never told Tony that he’d joined NCIS too. It wasn’t that he was trying to hide it. He thought he’d told Tony and it never crossed his mind to mention where he was working in the few emails they exchanged between Tony’s busy schedule and McGee’s.

So it came as a complete surprise to Tony when he heard McGee’s voice on the other end of the phone reporting a death at Norfolk. “Tim?”

“Tony?” 

“I can’t believe it’s you. We’ll be there soon. Gibbs wants NCIS to maintain control of the crime scene, so if you could wait for us that would be great.”

“Sure thing, Tony. I can’t wait to see you again, man.”

Kate, Gibbs, and Tony headed over to the Norfolk Naval base. The body had already been sent to Ducky and he was getting ready to work on it in autopsy. Tony, Gibbs, and Kate went through the rest of the crime scene before returning to NCIS headquarters. 

Tony couldn’t help giving McGee a hard time and making him travel back with the evidence like they’d done to Kate recently.

“Why are you making him stay here?” Kate asked. 

“Because I can.”

“That is a complete abuse of authority.” 

“Lighten up. He's new. He expects to be abused. It goes with the territory.” Plus, it was Tony’s way of showing Tim how much he’d missed him. 

“This isn't pledge week at Sigma Chi, Tony.” Kate sighed.

“It’s all good. We go way back, Tim and I, Kate.”

Kate let it drop, but she watched their interactions. The investigation progressed, and Tony and McGee worked together at the Norfolk Naval Base to figure out just who had replaced the submariner and which submariner had been replaced. Abby overheard McGee as she helped Tony and asked if McGee was cute.

That gave Tony a pause. He wasn’t sure what he thought of McGee and Abby dating. For some reason, he didn’t like that idea at all.

Still Tim seemed pretty set on meeting Abby and Abby seemed to return his interest. Tony wasn’t one to try and run someone’s life or to stand in their way, not even when he didn’t like the idea of what they had planned for their life. He did warn Tim that Abby was into tattoos, but other than that he let them do whatever they wanted. 

The team worked together on cases. Kate, Tony, and Tim bonding even closer together. They all cared for Gibbs, but not quite in the same way. After all, he was the bastard boss. 

Then came the real shocker. Ari killed Kate. Tony hadn’t expected that. 

None of the rest of the team had, either. After they buried Kate, Tony stumbled up to McGee’s apartment completely drunk. Tim wasn’t doing much better though he hadn’t actually imbibed any alcohol. 

“I miss her, Tim. She was like a sister.”

“Is that all she was to you?”

“Of course, what else would she have been?”

“Your lover, perhaps.” Tim pointed out a bit caustically. He’d watched the way Kate and Tony had interacted while he was on the team and he could admit, if only to himself, that he was jealous of the playful relationship Tony had with Kate. He missed the playful relationship he used to have with Tony back in Baltimore. They’d never managed to recover a similar relationship after the long separation, though they weren’t openly hostile or anything either.

“Don’t even joke about something like that. Kate and I would never have gotten together, Tim.”

Tony didn’t know it, but Tim and Abby had broken up not that long ago as well. It was before Kate died, but between the two McGee was absolutely reeling with emotions and lashing out at any convenient targets. He couldn’t stop himself from lashing out at Tony, especially when his jealousy of Kate bubbled to the surface. “Why did you stop sending me emails, Tony?”

“We work on the same team, now. I didn’t figure you’d want to hear from me after work as well as at work.”

“We used to be friends, didn’t we? I feel like I’m just your co-worker, now.”

“I’m sorry, Tim. You were with Abby and I had to deal with your cutesy relationship with her enough at work. I didn’t want to deal with it in my off time, too.”

“Wait… Were you jealous?” Tim couldn’t believe this. Tony was the popular one. Tim was the jealous one, not Tony.

Tony let his head list to the side on Tim’s shoulder until he was looking directly at Tim’s face. “Maybe. I’ve always had feelings for you, ever since we met when you were going to school, but until you started dating Abby I had no idea how deep those feelings went.”

“Oh, Tony. I had no idea. If you weren’t drunk, I’d kiss you right now.” Tim paused for a minute before continuing, “For now, let’s go to bed to sleep only and talk about this in the morning. We’re both reeling from Kate’s death at the moment.”

Supporting Tony’s drunk self to Tim’s bed was not easy. Tony kept falling whichever direction he happened to move, and Tim would have to catch him enough to prevent him from hitting the ground and redirect him back towards the bedroom. They finally made it there, though. 

Tim didn’t know what to think when the next morning rolled around. Tony had been quite drunk last night. Did he mean what he said? Did he even remember what was said last night?

Tim woke up early, worrying about how things were going to go this morning. He didn’t move though. Just kept watching Tony as thoughts and feeling swirled in his head for the green eyed male. 

“What’re you wa’ching me for?” Tony mumbled as he started to come into consciousness before immediately grabbing his head and moaning in pain from the humongous hangover.

McGee had seen this before, though it was rare for Tony to get this drunk. He got out of bed, not bothering to put on more clothes than what he had slept in, and grabbed Tony some water and advil. 

“Thanks, Tim.” Tony muttered as he took the pills. 

Tim waited another fifteen minutes for the pills to take effect before even trying to broach what happened last night. “What do you remember?”

“Kate died. Oh god, Tim. Kate is dead.” Tony clutched at Tim, hiding his face in Tim’s shoulder.

“I know. I know,” Tim soothed, rubbing his hand on Tony’s back. “I miss her too.”

The truth was Tim hadn’t known Kate anywhere near as well as Tony had, and his jealousy had prevented him from getting too attached to Kate. As such her death, didn’t affect him near as much as Abby breaking up with him had. That in and of itself made him feel guilty. 

Coupled by the fact that he had feelings for Tony, McGee wondered if he were taking advantage of Tony’s vulnerability to pursue a relationship with him. He couldn’t stop himself from considering what a relationship with Tony would be like. That is if Tony was even willing to consider a relationship with him.

Tony, completely unaware of Tim’s thoughts, continued, “What are we going to do without her?”

“I don’t know. We’ll manage though. Gibbs won’t let us do anything else.”

“True.”

“Are you sure she wasn’t more than a sister to you?” Tim asked again in the cold light of day.

“When did I say she was like a sister to me?”

“Last night. Is she not?”

“No, she is. I just hadn’t planned to tell you that.”

“Why not?” 

“I didn’t want you to think less of me.”

“What? Tony, why would I think less of you because you saw Kate as a sister?”

“I’m supposed to be the ultimate playboy. Goes after every breathing woman and I never went after Kate.”

“I don’t look up to you because of your playboy abilities, Tony.”

“You don’t?”

“No, I don’t. I admire a number of things about you. Your confidence, your skills, and many other things.”

“Oh.” Tony didn’t know what to think about that. He’d always thought that Tim only looked up to him as a brother. Someone to show him how to be cool. 

“Did you mean what you said last night?”

“What did I say?” Tony cringed. He’d been really drunk last night. Who knew what he’d said.

“You said you had feelings for me.”

It was worse than Tony had imagined. It was true. He did have feelings for Tim. He’d been attracted to Tim ever since Tim joined Gibbs’ team. Come to think of it, he’d probably been attracted to Tim before, but he’d only recognized it after Tim joined NCIS. 

Did he want to find out how badly this was going to go or did he want to pretend it was just him being drunk and going after anyone he was in the room with? “Yes.” Short and confusing. He didn’t know what else to do.

Tim though had seen Tony when he was trying to hide attraction and he’d seen him when he wasn’t. He saw right through Tony’s answer. Grabbing Tony’s head to hold him still, Tim kissed Tony.

Tony froze in shock at first, but then he returned the kiss. He figured it would be his only chance to kiss Tim and he was going to take advantage of it. Finally, Tim pulled back needing air.

“Please, tell me this isn’t a mistake.” Tony begged, still confused about what was going on.

“No mistake, Tony. I’ve had feelings for you as well. I’ve been half in love with you since you came to my graduation at John Hopkins.”

“What about Abby?”

“I never thought I had a chance with you. You always went after the girls. Abby wasn’t you, but she had some of your happy go lucky personality.”

“Is it over between you and her for good?”

“I would never choose anyone else when I could be with you.”

“So, we’re what? Dating?”

“Dating is good. I don’t want to be a notch on your bedpost.”

“You could never be a notch on my bedpost, Tim.”

“Are we going to come out at work?” Tim blurted. He just couldn’t stop asking the hard questions today. What was wrong with him?

“I mean, do you want to?” Tim stuttered, trying to find his footing again.

Tony shook his head. “No, but I don’t want you to feel like a dirty secret either.”

“Then let’s just keep it between us for now.”

“Sounds good. I’ll pick you up at 7 tomorrow if we don’t catch a case, ok?” Tony suggested, almost over eager to see where this might go.

“Tony, Kate just died. We’re not going to get a case.”

“Point, but we still have to show up. Gibbs would kill us if we didn’t.”

McGee nodded to concede the point before suggesting, “You can have first shower.”

“Thanks Tim. I’ve really missed hanging out with you.”

“Me too, Tony. Me too.”

Tim gave Tony a kiss and then shooed him off to the bathroom for his shower. After taking turns in the shower, they both got dressed laughing and joking and generally poking fun at the other. They headed into work together.

Once they arrived at NCIS, they had to work to return to their normal work behavior. Still most of their slips up could be easily explained away due to Kate’s loss. Especially, since the Director was currently trying to force a new team member on Gibbs.

Tony and Tim weren’t impressed with their options either, but Gibbs still ran the most probies off. Tony and Tim chased their share away as well, however. The Director apparently got annoyed with them chasing probies off.

They came in one day to find Ziva David sitting at Kate’s desk. Apparently, the Director had assigned her as a liaison officer. Gibbs had had a lot to say about that, but apparently the Director had won the battle of wills.

It made for a rough beginning to Tim and Tony’s relationship, but they made it work. Well Tim would get insecure watching Ziva flirt with Tony and then Tony would come over after work and prove to Tim why he had nothing to be insecure about. They didn’t have as much time outside of work as they’d like, especially not in the first year as Gibbs obsession with Ari grew. 

Then suddenly one day it was all over. Ari was dead. The story was that Gibbs shot him, but Tony had his suspicions otherwise. Still Tony and Tim continued to date when they had time.

For their anniversary, Tony took Tim back to Baltimore. He took Tim to the place they first met. “You know I was gay when I met you?”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’d thought about hitting on you, but then we started talking and we just clicked. I couldn’t ruin what seemed to be the start of a good friendship by trying to hit on you after that.”

“Truthfully, we wouldn’t have made it back then. We were too lost in our own little worlds. You remember Wendy?”

“I try not to. Why?”

“I was so jealous of her. She had what I wanted, but then when she threw it away I couldn’t believe that anyone could be so stupid.”

Tony couldn’t stop smiling as he listened to how much Tim had wanted him even back then. “Come dance with me. I always wanted to dance with you, but never had the courage back then.”

A slow country song started up and Tony let Tim lead. Not because Tony couldn’t lead, but simply because sometimes it was nice to switch it up. They did some country western dancing, but eventually stopped and just swayed in each other’s arms as they let the rest of the music fade around them.

It was just the two of them. It felt like they had all the time in the world as they stared into each other’s eyes. Tony couldn’t help reeling Tim in for a kiss.

The kiss went deep, stealing both their breaths and leaving no room for anything but each other. By the time they came up for air the whole bar was whooping and hollering and cheering them on. They smiled shyly and waved before Tim lead them to their seats to finish off the rest of their night together.

Most of their dates were more mundane, sitting on the couch watching a movie, going to the theater to see the latest Bond film, going to an Italian restaurant that Tony swore by. The years flew by quickly as they worked NCIS cases and dated. Ziva became a more permanent fixture on the team, but it didn’t change their lives outside of the team.

They interspersed quieter more mundane dates like picnics in the park and movies at home with a few more special dates that one or the other would plan. Usually for their anniversary, but sometimes a birthday or just because would generate a special date as well. Finally, it had been about 5 years since they started dating. 

They’d been monogamous for the last 2 years, well actually they’d been monogamous the whole 5 years, but they’d only insisted on monogamy for the last 2 years and Tony didn’t worry that either of them would want to stray. He’d started thinking about marriage. It was legal now. 

When he had a few minutes to himself, he’d slip off to various jewelers to check out their rings. He wanted to find the perfect engagement ring for Tim. He wanted it to say how committed he was and how special Tim was. 

He looked at hundreds then thousands of rings. All of them were generic. All of them looked the same to him. None of them said what he wanted to say to Tim. 

Still life went on around them as Tony looked for a ring. Ziva left the team and returned to Israel. This time of her own free will and for good. 

Each member of the team had had to separate as someone was targeting the team and it was safest that way. It was the first time in a long time that Tim and Tony had been apart for a significant amount of time. It only made Tony miss Tim more.

Tony ended up in Israel with Ziva and realized that Ziva wasn’t coming back this time. He said his goodbyes and he returned to Tim. Ziva had never been it for him. In fact, he’d been devoted to Tim since before he met Ziva.

He met up with Tim on his return, glad to be back in Tim’s arms. He still hadn’t found the perfect ring for Tim, but he would continue looking. Tim surprised him though.

They hadn’t had time in their first meeting for anything more than a brief kiss. They’d had to return to work and wrap up the case of the people after the team. Tony had figured it would be a normal night in, after work, as he headed home. 

Tim and Tony had taken separate cars back to their shared house. They’d rented the house a year or so ago after they’d committed to monogamy with each other. It hadn’t really changed anything as they’d been monogamous for the whole time they’d been dating and had agreed to be monogamous for a year before that, but it had felt right to move in together.

By the time Tony arrived, Tim had already turned on Elvis Presley in the background. It was the same song on repeat as he wanted to sing it to Tony when he walked in the door. Tim had found a ring that he thought perfect for Tony a couple months ago as the separation had made him think of making it completely permanent with Tony. 

He didn’t want to spend this much time apart from Tony ever again. As he heard the key turn in the lock, McGee started singing along with the Elvis Presley song playing in the background. 

“Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay? Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?” Tim crooned to Tony.

Tony stopped in the doorway, shocked. “Tim, what is this?”

Tim slowly walked towards Tony before settling in front of him on one knee in the standard proposal position. “Tony, after these last few months of separation I realized I don’t want to be separated from you ever again. Will you marry me, Tony?”

McGee pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it for Tony to see. McGee had found a brilliant emerald the color of Tony’s eyes and he’d had it set into a plain gold band for Tony. Now, he waited nervously for Tony’s verdict.

Tony stared in shock at Tim before he burst out laughing. Tim closed the ring case, hurt flashing across his eyes that Tony would laugh at him. Tony tried to gain control of himself as he noticed Tim taking his laughter the wrong way. “Wait, Tim. Wait. It’s not what you think.” Tony blurted.

McGee lifted his head to look at Tony again. “It’s not?”

“Of course, I’ll marry you. I’m just laughing because I was planning to propose, but hadn’t found a ring, yet.”

“Oh.” McGee smiled shyly, opening the ring box again and holding it out to Tony to take.

Tony lifted the ring out of the box and slipped it onto his ring finger. Then he reached down and pulled Tim up into a hug, following it up with a deep kiss to seal the deal. Tim didn’t let Tony’s inappropriately timed laughter get in the way of their reunion.

Tim led the way to the bedroom and they proceeded to make love all night long. In fact, they spent most of the weekend exercising their favorite places to have sex in their house. Not all of them were in the bedroom.

They made love on the dining room table. They made love in front of the TV. They fucked in the shower. Only so much time could be spent reconnecting though. They had work on Monday.

As Sunday night drew to a close, reality started setting in. “When are we going to get married?” Tony asked.

“Do we want the team there?” Tim countered.

Tony thought about it. Ziva was already in Israel. She wasn’t coming back. Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, and Gibbs could be invited though.

“Abby would kill us if we got married without her.” Tony pointed out.

“True, but the team doesn’t even know we’re dating.”

“We’ll have to figure out a way to tell them.”

“You take Gibbs and Ducky and I’ll handle Jimmy and Abby?”

Tony considered it before tumbling Tim back into bed. “It could be arranged, but I expect a bribe for handling Gibbs.”

Tony nuzzled his way up Tim’s chest. Tim let him, not at all averse to another round. He wasn’t in a hurry to get married and apparently Tony wasn’t either, so the details could happily be postponed to another day.

Tony took his time exploring Tim’s body. Sure, he’d explored it many times these past few days, but every time he found some new erogenous zone to exploit. This time, he focused on the skin on Tim’s left side just above his hip.

He bit it and teased it, playing with it in his mouth. He’d suck it into his mouth. Then let it out and lave it with his tongue.

Tim twitched and moaned as Tony teased him. His cock hardened as tingles of pleasure surfed the nerve endings on his body. Soon though he was crying out for more.

Begging for Tony to stop teasing him and start focusing on his cock. Tony liked drawing it out though, so he didn’t move immediately when Tim started begging. He continued licking and sucking along Tim’s left side.

Frustrated, Tim shifted to try and rub against Tony’s body. Tony chuckled and pulled back. “Shh.” He whispered. “I’ll take care of it. Don’t worry.”

Tony wrapped his hand around Tim's cock and pumped it once, spreading the pre-cum around. With his other hand, Tony grabbed the lube and started prepping his own asshole. He continued to lick and suck Tim’s skin near his mouth while he prepared himself.

Tony tightened his hand around Tim's cock to make sure that Tim wouldn't come before Tony was ready for him to do so. Watching Tim lose it was driving Tony crazy and Tony's own impatience came out. As such, he stopped prepping before he was completely stretched out.

He knew it would be tight, but he wanted it. He needed the touch of pain to calm down and make it good for Tim. Before Tim, knew what had happened Tony's mouth had come off his skin and his hand on Tim's cock had shifted to guide Tim's cock into Tony's asshole.

They didn't bother with condoms anymore. It felt better for both of them this way and they knew they were both clean. Tony sunk down onto Tim's cock in one smooth motion.

It hurt, but not enough for him to stop and with one shot it was over and Tim was buried inside of him. Tony stilled with Tim's cock buried completely inside of him. He had to catch his breath before he could start moving.

He didn't wait that long, though. Lifting his hips, so that only the tip of Tim's cock was in his asshole, Tony slid back down until Tim’s cock was fully buried in his ass again. He tightened his muscles around Tim's cock to encourage Tim to thrust into him even deeper.

Tim groaned as he felt Tony squeeze his cock. Tim reached down and grabbed Tony's cock wrapping his hand around it tight and keeping a firm hold as he moved his hand up and down to bring Tony closer. Tony tried to slow down, wanting to make it last for them, but Tim wasn't interested in going slow anymore.

Tony peppered kisses on every part of Tim's body that he could reach, but it made no impact. Tim just continued to move his cock in and out of Tony's ass. Tony grunted with each thrust, biting his lip to decrease the sounds he made.

Most of his previous partners hadn't wanted to hear him and he'd gotten into the habit of cutting off his sounds despite knowing Tim liked hearing him. Tim reached up and pulled Tony's lip out of his mouth. "Let me hear you, Tony."

Tony sighed, moving around on Tim's cock until Tim's cock was resting exactly where he wanted. Tim knew what Tony was doing and gave a short thrust to hit Tony's prostate and Tony moaned. Tim continued to thrust, determined to make Tony scream.

Tim tightened his hand around Tony's cock and pumped it faster and faster. Tony moved his hips back and forth as he tried to get more from Tim's cock and his hand both. He clenched his muscles around Tim's cock as he moved onto it.

It became a competition between them to see who would come first. Tony used his body to tempt Tim and push him closer to the edge. Tony had always known how to use his body to get what he wanted, and he put everything he knew into bringing Tim to the edge over and over again until Tim had no choice, but to let go.

Tim meanwhile had his own tricks. It wasn't the first time and he'd learned a lot from Tony. He too squeezed Tony's cock and pumped it even twirling his finger around Tony's slit, while continuing to pound Tony's prostate.

Tim wasn't about to just give in and let Tony win. Reaching up with the hand not on Tony's cock, Tim started twisting one of Tony's nipple. Tony's head fell back and a quiet keen came from deep in his chest as Tim pinched and rolled Tony's nipple even more to drive Tony even crazier.

Taking his other hand from Tony's cock, Tim began giving the other nipple the same treatment. Tony arched into Tim's hands, his breath becoming labored, sounds of pleasure coming from his throat. Tim thrust deep into Tony's ass, hitting his prostate with every stroke.

"Oh God, Tim." Tony cried out, impaling himself on Tim's cock.

Determined to make Tony come first, Tim pulled out of Tony's ass and flipped Tony over before thrusting back in. Gathering Tony close, Tim continued to pound into Tony hitting his prostate with each thrust. Continuing to wring cries of pleasure from Tony with every movement, Tim turned Tony's head towards him with one hand.

Tony tightened his hands around Tim, seeking leverage that would allow him even more pleasure. Tony also tried to worm his hands where they would do the most good and bring Tim over the edge first. Tim tweaked Tony's nipples harder in retaliation.

It didn't stop Tony from squeezing Tim's ass and slipping his own finger still slick with lube into Tim's ass. Tim grunted and thrust even harder into Tony. Tony's dick filled with heat and he screamed Tim's name as he came all over both of them.

He clenched around Tim's cock as his come landed on both of their stomachs as they continued to rub against each other while Tony rode out his orgasm. Tim sped up and pounded into Tony's ass hard, incidentally moving back onto Tony's fingers at the same time and followed Tony into the fiery inferno that consumed them both before they collapsed next to each other on the bed, exhausted.

Too tired to even clean up, they just held onto each other tighter. Content in the knowledge that they’d never be separated from each other again, they fell asleep. The next morning, they woke up still stuck together thanks to not cleaning up.

It hurt as they moved and attempted to separate the skin, but they managed to stumble into the shower and get themselves clean for work. If they had a little more fun in the shower before they headed into work, well that was between them. They had barely been at work for an hour, when they were all called into MTAC.

Neither of them had a chance to share their news with any of their teammates. Though admittedly, their only actual teammate right now was Gibbs. However, both Tony and Tim considered Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy to be a part of the team since they frequently worked closely together even though none of them were technically a part of the team.

After they gather in MTAC, it’s then that they find out that they’re needed for an undercover mission. Apparently Ziva and Tony had originally been slated for this mission due to their office flirting, but with Ziva gone it now fell to Tim and Tony to take. They would be going undercover as a couple of assassins.

That’s not all, though. No, they weren’t just a couple of assassins. They were a couple too. Apparently, the particular assassins they were impersonating were married and well known for being a couple.

So now Tony and Tim would have to pretend to be a couple and possibly even fake sex while mic’ed and camera’ed in an attempt to find out who had hired the assassins and who their target at the Marine Birthday Ball would be. Tony slipped his wallet into his desk, he’d barely remembered to put the ring Tim had given him in there. He couldn’t believe that he’d only had it for one day and he couldn’t wear it.

No, instead, he and Tim would have matching rings provided by NCIS. They’d tried to protest going undercover or at least Tony had. It would have been expected of his playboy personality to protest, but he’d quickly backpedaled when Vance suggested that Tony could go undercover with Gibbs instead.

There was no way he would go undercover as a married couple with Gibbs when he could go undercover as a married couple with Tim. Truthfully, Tim fit the profile better than Gibbs did too. It would have been even better if one of them was female, but unfortunately even playboy Tony didn’t know any NCIS female well enough to fake the kind of knowledge one would need to fake a marriage.

No one had ever seen the assassins to NCIS’ knowledge, so they hoped that they could just say that it was a common mistake people made about Sophie’s gender. For their background, they decided it was short for Sophian, but that Sophian preferred Sophie due to some childhood bullying. NCIS set them up in the hotel room that Sophie and Jean-Paul Rainier had booked with the appropriate documentation needed.

Tony looked at Tim before they left to take their places, “You ready for this?”

“No. How are we going to do this, Tony?”

“Relax. Undercover is easy.” Tony shot Tim a flirty grin. “Just pretend that we’re at home.” Tony finished in a whisper.

“I don’t think I can do this,” Tim protested. He’d never been undercover before and had frankly had no undercover training. He’d considered learning how to do undercover, but this was not how he’d imagined his first undercover assignment to go.

Tony smiled at Tim and grabbed his hand, giving it a slight squeeze. “Relax. It will be fine. I’ll be there, remember?”

Tony breathed a sigh of relief when Tim’s shoulders finally relaxed. He’d been afraid that Tim’s nervousness would give them away. Hopefully, he could keep Tim relaxed and calm for the rest of this.

Gibbs watched from the surveillance van not very far away. Abby watched the feed from the van in her office. So far everything seemed to be going well.

Too well, in fact. Abby narrowed her eyes as she watched Tim play the part of Tony’s spouse flawlessly. Even when they’d been dating, Tim had never looked at her like that.

Gibbs too wondered just what was going on with his two agents. He didn’t think Tim had the ability to do undercover that well. There was more going on here than met the eyes. He just knew it.

Gibbs had an earpiece that connected him to Abby and heard her exclaim, “Are they really doing what I think they’re doing?”

“It’s just for the cameras. The room they booked was bugged by the people who hired them, remember, Abbs.” Though privately, Gibbs thought there was more to it than that. He’d seen a lot of fake sex scenes in his life and this one didn’t look faked at all.

Tony coaxed Tim to orgasm, completely ignoring the cameras. It had taken more effort to get Tim to relax than normal, but he figured that was because of the fact that their coworkers could be watching them. Now, they just had to wait for the person that hired them to contact them.

Fortunately, they didn’t have to wait long and soon received a phone call to head to the bar where a pre-party celebration of sorts was going on. They were told a rather generic description of who they were looking for. The caller didn’t want them killed tonight.

Tonight was just a test. Tony and Tim moved as ordered, silently slipping out of the room and into the elevator. They followed the instructions to the letter before heading back to their hotel.

As they stepped into the elevator with one of the hotel staff, Tim and Tony realized their mistake. The person who hired them had known immediately that they weren’t actually Sophie and Jean-Paul Rainier. Tony and Tim tried to get a warning out to Gibbs, but neither of them were sure if Gibbs had heard them as they were forced at gunpoint into another room where they were quickly tied up and left with a big beefy guy.

Tim wasn’t used to being captured, but this was old hat for Tony. He tried to draw their attention to him and succeeded in getting them to beat up on him for the most part. However, Tony couldn’t completely keep their attention.

When the big beefy guy started going on about how sweet Tim’s hole must be and how he wanted to try it out, Tony lost it. In fact, Tony completely blacked out. He didn’t remember anything that happened.

“Tony. Tony, stop it.” McGee shook Tony trying to get him to stop. Tony didn’t seem to be responding and it worried McGee. He knew Tony was alive, but it was like Tony wasn’t present anymore. McGee hoped that Tony would come back to them soon.

The NCIS team had arrived while McGee was trying to get Tony to stop.

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs barked, breaking Tony out of the zone he’d been in.

The next thing Tony knew, he was holding a chair that he’d obviously repeatedly hit the big beefy guy with. “What happened?”

“You blacked out. Don’t worry. We got them,” Gibbs explained. He’d seen this kind of response in soldiers before.

Gibbs sent Tony and Tim back to NCIS to rest and finish their reports while Balboa’s team helped him clean up the scene and handle the interrogations. Abby immediately jumped all over Tim and Tony as soon as they returned. 

“That was super hinky, guys,” Abby insisted.

“Yeah. You really had me worried, Tony,” McGee pointed out.

“Sorry, Tim.”

“Not that.” Abby explained, “Though that was hinky too. No, I’m talking about your faked sex scene. It was fake, wasn’t it?”

Tim blushed. “Uh. Not exactly?”

“What? You’ve been holding out on me, Timmy.” Abby poked Tim repeatedly with her finger.

“Ow. Stop that.” Tim batted Abby’s finger away. “We’re sorry, Abbs. We were going to tell you, but then the case happened, and I guess you figured it out?”

“Well, it’s pretty obvious that you’ve bottomed before. You wouldn’t even let me peg you. How dare you hold out on me?” Abby berated.

Tim cringed as he realized that Abby hadn’t realized that Tony and him were actually a couple. “Whoa. Slow down, Abby. This isn’t about you and I.”

“Of course, it is. Who else would it be about?”

It was at that point that Gibbs joined them in the bullpen. “It’s about DiNozzo and McGee and their relationship.”

“Sorry, Boss. We were going to tell you.” Tony apologized.

“Little late for that now,” Gibbs grunted. 

“Wait, what?” Abby looked back and forth between Gibbs, Tony, and Tim confused. They were clearly having a different conversation than she was, and she didn’t understand what was going on.

“Abby, Tony and I have been in a relationship for a long time. In fact, we got engaged the day before we started this case,” McGee explained softly.

“What? How did I not know this?” Abby asked, mostly rhetorically.

McGee just shrugged.

“Yep.” Tony pulled out his wallet from his desk and the ring McGee had given him. He took off the fake wedding ring and put on the engagement ring instead. “We really were going to tell all of you. We had to. We want you to be at our wedding.”

Gibbs grunted.

Abby clapped excitedly. She was still surprised, but she was happy that two of her favorite people had found happiness together. “You guys have to let me plan the bachelor parties and the wedding.”

Tony groaned and glared at Tim, silently telling him to handle Abby. “I’m going to go tell Jimmy and Ducky before the grapevine gets to them too.”

Tim shot Tony a betrayed look as Tony left him to handle a hyper Abby determined to give her two favorite people the best wedding ever and excitedly babbling ideas. In the end, though, the wedding was a huge success. 

Tony and Tim both wore smashing tuxedos that made everyone jealous of how hot they looked. Abby had worn a beautiful blue dress to match the blue and black colors that they’d chosen for the wedding. Gibbs had given Tony away and Abby had given Tim away.

Finding out that his son was gay had simply been too much for Tim’s father and he’d refused to come to the wedding. Sarah had come, though, and been Tim’s best man/woman. Tony hadn’t even bothered to invite his father. 

They hadn’t spoken in years and Tony was happy to keep it that way. Tony had chosen Jimmy as his best man. Ducky and Dorneget had rounded out the groom’s party, while Tim had chosen Nikki and one of the cyber-crime techs to fill out his side of the bridal party. A number of their other friends from NCIS and a few of Tim’s from MIT had all shown up to watch the ceremony and wish the happy couple well.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> **2017 Prompt collection is now closed.**  
> 
> Don't worry though, you can still prompt me through my 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile).
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
